


Anywhere But Here

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has realized she's in love with Josh and panics.<br/>Probably set somewhere around season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere But Here

I want to be anywhere but here. Somewhere that Josh isn't. I need to get out. To get away and think. I want to be anywhere but here. The reason I want, need to get out is Josh. I realised that I love him and I can't look at him in the same way anymore. I can't banter with him or bare it when he gently touches my back as we walk along because it reminds me that he will never love me in the way I love him.

I can't remember what time it is, or even what day. I want to be anywhere but here. I can't leave. I've got work to do. I need to talk to someone. Sam is out of the question, he's Josh's best friend and is in California. Toby, well, Toby isn't the kind of guy you go to with romantic problems. Will, no I don't know him well enough. That just leaves C.J. C.J.! Just the person I need to see.

"Carol, is C.J. in?" I ask, hoping more than anything that I can see her.

"Yeah," Carol says and looks at me quizzically. "Are you OK?" She asks.

I nod my head and smile wanly.

"I just need C.J. for a minute."

Carol knocks, then walks in to her boss' office. She comes out a few seconds later and says to me.

"You can go on in." I smile my thanks and walk in.

C.J. is sitting at her desk typing, she looks up when I walk in and frowns.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "You look pale."

I shut the door behind me and then sit down on C.J.'s sofa. I think I'm shaking but I can't be quite sure, everything seems pretty hazy right now.

"I, um, I'm in love with Josh."

C.J. smiles then walks round her desk and sits down next to me. I wonder why she is smiling.

"So, what's your problem?" She asks and if I didn't know better I'd say that she's smirking.

"Most of us have known that for quite awhile."

I think I start crying but I'm not really sure the world is pretty hazy.

"He doesn't love me." I say quietly, wiping away my tears.

"What do you mean?" C.J. asks. "Are you blind?"

I look up at her, very confused. My urge to run away is growing and I'm wondering if this is all some kind of messed up joke.

"He's loved you, probably about as long as you've loved him."

I think I've stopped crying now and I'm staring at C.J. in shock.

"If you don't believe me. Ask him." She says simply. C.J. hands me a tissue and gives me a moment to compose my self before ushering me out of her office.

I walk straight from C.J.'s office into Josh's where I know he is. I no longer want to run away or be anywhere but here. All I want is the truth. Josh looks up as I enter his office and close the door.

"What's wrong?" He asks and puts down the memo that he is reading. I take a deep breath and ask him.

"Do you love me?" Josh seems startled by the question but whispers quietly.

"Yes."

I grin but Josh looks scared.

"I love you." I state simply and start crying again, but this time they are tears of joy. The world still seems kind of hazy as Josh stands up and walks towards me. When he is close enough, I wipe away my tears, and wrap my arms around him. When we are almost nose to nose. He says quietly.

"I love you."

Our lips meet and we kiss for the first time, and it may sound like a cliche but I can see the fireworks in my head. There is a knock on the door which makes us break apart.

"Come in," Josh calls and pulls me away from the door.

C.J. walks in and when she sees the two of us she smiles.

"Thank you," I mouth to her.

"I'm glad it worked out," she says and walks out again.

Josh turns to me, confused.

"Don't worry about it," I say and pull him in for another kiss, not caring that the office door is still open.


End file.
